Entities Encountered in Vagrant Story
A few entities, primarily humans, are seen on screen in cutscenes and not available to engage in combat. The Affinity and Type Resistances, total health points, etc, of the rest are listed below. Note that these statistics are "naked"; equipment adds to their Resistances and attack just as it does for Ashley. This can change the Affinity of body parts, especially noticeable if Ashley hits a Shield equipped with Gems, or a part of the body equipped with Armor. Much of the time, the only difference between a strong version of a monster presented as a boss, or later in the game, is the amount of Hit Points (HP) they have. Other times, the difference is HP plus an additional Blunt etc weapon 'Type' resistance, but in the case of Phantoms, that is only the case if you do not hit them in the place they are most vulnerable, in which case, the resistances are the same and it is back to being HP as the only difference again. Dummies Affinity Training Dummy (Human) The Affinity Dummy can be found in the Worker's Breakroom in the Wine Cellar. It only appears after an event which begins after Ashley opens the Chest in Catspaw Blackmarket. It has an Affinity (at 100) on each of its body parts. Striking it with a weapon will gain levels for that weapon in the opposed affinity to the one at 100. For example, hitting the dummy's head, whose Light Affinity is 100, will raise the Dark Affinity of the weapon. Human Training Dummy The Human Dummy can be found in the Blackmarket of Wines in the Wine Cellar. Striking it with a weapon will gain Human Class levels for that weapon, and randomly lower levels in Beast and to a lesser extent Undead. Beast Training Dummy The Beast Dummy can be found in The Dark Tunnel in the first Abandoned Mines. Striking it with a weapon will gain Beast Class levels for that weapon, and randomly lower levels in Undead and to a lesser extent Phantom. Undead Training Dummy The Undead Dummy can be found in Hall of Sworn Revenge in the Catacombs. Striking it with a weapon will gain Undead Class levels for that weapon, and randomly lower levels in Phantom and to a lesser extent Dragon. Phantom Training Dummy The Phantom Dummy can be found in From Boy to Hero in the Northern City Walls. It only appears after an event which begins after Ashley opens the Chest in Catspaw Blackmarket. Striking it with a weapon will gain Phantom Class levels for that weapon, and randomly lower levels in Dragon and to a lesser extent Evil. DragonTraining Dummy The Dragon Dummy can be found in City Walls South-The Boy's Training Room. Striking it with a weapon will gain Dragon Class levels for that weapon, and randomly lower levels in Evil and to a lesser extent Human. Evil Training Dummy The Evil Dummy can be found in Gharmes Walk; that room is in Town Center South, but can only be unlatched from the Temple of Kiltia side. Unlike the other Class dummies, it is Dark Affinity, and will impart Light Affinity to weapons used on it. Striking it with a weapon will gain Evil Class levels for that weapon, and randomly lower levels in Human and to a lesser extent Beast. Storyline Humans and human class for the most part, storyline characters are the subject of the cutscenes in Vagrant Story. in many cases, Singular are unique, although they may be encountered at more than one time during the game, and have different statistics to challenge the player's progression in power. Although some are not fought during the course of the game, they are primarily 'Bosses'. Wear armor, and their Affinities and Type bonuses are affected by armor at that armor's location, although the drop chance may be zero. Bejart See Bejart Duane See Duane Goodwin See Goodwin Grissom See Grissom In pursuit of vengeance, finding only more tragedy. Spoiler, select to view: Not his only appearance, but his only appearance in the Human Class category... Kali Although Kali could arguably squeeze into the Storyline characters, as this Naga Guardian is glimpsed in statue form, and is an instrumental part of the meeting of Sydney Lostarrot and Rosencrantz, she/it is included instead in the Naga Guardian section Mandel (Undead) See Mandel Neesa See Neesa Rosencrantz See Rosencrantz The infamous and charismatic swashbuckler and morally bankrupt soldier of fortune Sackheim See Sackheim Sarjik See Sarjik Sydney See Sydney Bearing the burden of the secrets of Lea Monde, and sharing little Tieger See Sir Tieger Human Human class enemies not part of the cutscene storyline. Many human class enemies are, and are included in the Storyline section Most wear armor, and their Affinities and Type bonuses are affected by armor at that armor's location, although the drop chance may be zero in some cases. Crimson Blades Humans are numerous in the game, and Crimson Blades the most numerous of all. Mostly because of the ample opportunities to increase Human Class on weapons, they can be less challenging than other random enemies, and being well equipped, they are a notably rich source of equipment drops. There are thirty Crimson Blades in the game, and eleven distinct types. Here the 11 types are given names, where in other guides they are given the letters A-K. The substitute names are not from Vagrant Story. But then, neither are the letters A-K, as such. Hopefully they are helpful, as well as evocative. There are clues to the Affinity of the Blade in them, such as Croix d'Aguerre (a corruption of Croix de Guerre, a war medal, which also is similar to d'Agua, d'=French for 'of', and Agua=Spanish for water, so, 'of water' in the Spanish or French languages). Type C, like the majority of Blades, is mostly Water Affinity. The reader, in turn, is free to call them anything they please. Aggressor Beknighted Croix d'Aguerre D'Agua Exequator Freilancea Groundsgarde Hierwind Ignate Jackboot Knavier Goblins Just the two types; Goblin and Goblin Leader. They are armed and armored differently and use different spells, and their attack styles vary accordingly. Their Affinities and Type bonuses are affected by armor. The area guides have more information Goblin Goblin Leader Mullenkamp The first enemies in the game. Attack the Body. First Soldier and Second Soldier are armed and armored exactly the same; their equipment never drops, and their affinities are all the same, but there is as much variation in their stats as many pairs of the same Class First Soldier Second Mullenkamp Soldier Naga Guardians While other enemies share Vagrant Story's detailed hit location/affinity system, the four-armed Naga Guardians make it obvious. Each body part has a different set of Affinity resistances, with five Affinities 'neutral', a different high, and a different low. Because of this, area magic attacks will do less damage to one part. Two extra arms, though, means more targets and therefore more damage. Asura Asura is encountered in a New Game Plus, on the second and subsequent playthroughs, and in Time Trials available after her/its defeat. 50% resistance to chains. Slow, with Speed 18, but the other primary stats are significantly high. The Time Trial version wears and drops at 8/255 the best accessory in the game, Marlene's Ring Kali Ravana Orcs They wear armor, affecting Affinity and Type bonuses Orc Orc Leader Beast Beast bosses tend to be found later on in the game as regular enemies; therefore they are listed together with them Basilisk As with Crabs and Hellhounds, the area effect Acid Breath ability that can hit every one of Ashley's body parts is not to be underestimated so much as to ignore high RISK Bats Bats can be a little more tricky to fight than some other early creatures, but by the time the player has patiently mastered them and reaches their Stirge brethren, the Stirge's fancy bloodsucking ability should be little more than a curiousity compared with nearby enemies Bat Stirge Canines Much more similar in shape than ability Hellhound As with Crabs and Basilisks, the area effect Fire Breath ability that can hit every one of Ashley's body parts is not to be underestimated so much as to ignore high RISK Silver Wolf Crabs Earthquake activity in Leá Monde has caused the land to subside and split apart, lowering parts of it very near to the water table and running streams through the cracks, making it much more habitable to marine and amphibious life. The magical power of the city, warped by Neo-Iocan sacrifices to the Dark, runs through all the creatures here. In the case of crabs, it has caused them to grow to unnatural size and strength, with durable armor plating As with Basilisks and Hellhounds, the area effect Aqua Bubble ability that can hit every one of Ashley's body parts is not to be underestimated so much as to ignore high RISK Damascus Crab Giant Crab Iron Crab Harpies Harpy (also Boss) Shadowseeker Harpy Weaker to Light. Known as (Strong) in J. Tilton's guide. It has 5 more HP, and is is 10% weaker to Light in every hit location but Body. Ichthious Mimic Minotaurs Spoiler, select to read: The Minotaur that respawns back in The Gallows after Ashley gains Teleport ability is Undead, a Minotaur Zombie (link) Minotaur ]] Appears only as a boss, and then in the Time Trial Minotaur Lord The Minotaur Lord in the Chapel of Meschaunce has a Hand of Light and drops it at 8/255 instead of 13/255, but also drops Sorceror's Reagent at 32/255 Ogres Expect evades (a much more powerful defence than most armor), and to be taught valuable lessons about maintaining mobility while in combat (hold down move controls while entering attack commands) Alpha Ogre Lord Exactly the same resistances, Evade, and Chain Evade as the lesser Ogre Lord. Just more HP. Body is weak to Slashing weapons, where the Ogres are weak to Piercing The Body also has a lower chance of evading a chain. But at roughly a 1/8 chance to raise Risk for zero damage, and zero resistance to Edged damage on the Arms, a player with Edged weapons may decide to do single attacks instead. Holding down on the move buttons before Ashley's attack ends ensures that he will keep pace. 240 (almost unchainable) Head instead of 224 as the Ogres have, and zero evade on the Legs instead of 10. Ogre Lord Exactly the same resistances, Evade, and Chain Evade as the lesser Ogre Lord. Just more HP. Attack the Body, with its lower chance of evading a chain. But at roughly a 1/8 chance to raise Risk for zero damage, and zero resistance to Edged damage on the Arms, a player with Edged weapons may decide to do single attacks instead. Holding down on the move buttons before Ashley's attack ends ensures that he will keep pace. 240 (almost unchainable) Head instead of 224 as the Ogres have, and zero evade on the Legs instead of 10. Body is weak to Slashing weapons, where the Ogres are weak to Piercing Ogre Beta Exactly the same resistances, Evade, and Chain Evade as the lesser Ogre. Just more HP. Body is weak to Piercing weapons, where the Ogre Lords are weak to Slashing. The Body also has a lower chance of evading a chain. But at roughly a 1/8 chance to raise Risk for zero damage, and minus eight (-8) resistance to Piercing and zero resistance to Edged damage on the Head, a player with those weapons may decide to do single attacks instead. Holding down on the move buttons before Ashley's attack ends ensures that he will keep pace. Head has 224 Chain Evade; night unchainable. Ogre Exactly the same resistances, Evade, and Chain Evade as the greater Ogre. Just less HP. Body is weak to Piercing weapons, where the Ogre Lords are weak to Slashing. The Body also has a lower chance of evading a chain. But at roughly a 1/8 chance to raise Risk for zero damage, and minus eight (-8) resistance to Piercing and zero resistance to Edged damage on the Head, a player with those weapons may decide to do single attacks instead. Holding down on the move buttons before Ashley's attack ends ensures that he will keep pace. Head has 224 Chain Evade; nigh unchainable. Slimes Slimes have noticeably different stats, although the elemental and weapon type weaknesses and strengths are roughly in the same order (Weak against and to a lesser extent, , strong against , weak to Piercing, and strong against Blunt. Where other creatures, such as Bats, would have scant space to put other hit locations than Body, it is actually hard to think of another type that Slimes might have. Turgid Poison Slime Not much HP compared with other creatures, but the most among the slimes. More vulnerable to Fire and Piercing than the Poison Slime Poison Slime Less vulnerable to Fire and Piercing than the Turgid Poison Slime, but with less HP. Slightly more HP and better Fire resistance than the Turgid Slime. Same Piercing resistance as the Slime. Turgid Slime Less HP than the Poison Slime and more than the Slime, however it is stronger against the Slime weaknesses of Fire and Piercing than the Slime. Slime Resistances are the key to staying alive for this creature with only 40 HP. It is less weak to Fire and Piercing than the otherwise stronger Turgid Slime Undead The Unliving forms of Dragons, Minotaurs and Ogres retain a different weakness than human undead. is still good but not ideal. There are other exceptions to the Light against Undead rule, and Fire against Undead is a good choice most of the time, too. Four Undead are weak against Earth instead. Some of the humanoids wear armor, even if it is not obvious, and their Affinities and Type bonuses are affected by armor at that armor's location, although the drop chance may be zero in rare cases Dark Skeleton | Dragon Zombie Ghast Ghoul (One Arm) Ghoul Minotaur Zombie Mummy Ogre Zombie Skeleton (One Arm) Skeleton Skeleton Knight Zombie (One Arm) Zombie Zombie Fighter Zombie Knight (One Arm) Zombie Knight | Zombie Mage Phantom Air Elemental Djinn More HP than the Storm Air Elemental, and a little more elemental resistances, except for 1/3 more Air resistance and no special weakness to Earth. The Body has a little less Blunt resistance, more Slash, and less Piercing resistance than the Storm. Storm Air Elemental Less HP than the Djinn; less elemental resistances but about the same weapon Type resistances. More HP than the Air Elemental; almost the same resistances. Gust Air Elemental Less HP than the Storm Air Elemental; same elemental resistances and almost the same weapon Type resistances. Atypically of elementals in games, it has two high elemental resistances, the obvious Air and the inexplicable Fire. Dao Dark Elemental (380 HP) Dark Elemental Dark Eye Earth Elemental (380 HP) Earth Elemental (230 HP) Fire Elemental (320 HP) Fire Elemental (230 HP) Ghost (Vindictive) Ghost (Attenuated Manifestation) Ifrit Marid Nightmare Water Elemental (400 HP) Water Elemental (230 HP) Wraith Dragon Arch Dragon Blood Lizard Dark Dragon Dragon Earth Dragon Flame Dragon Lizardman (240 HP) Lizardman (195 HP) Sky Dragon Snow Dragon Wyvern (340 HP) Wyvern (85 HP) Wyvern Knight Wyvern Queen Evil Affinities and Type bonuses are affected by armor at that armor's location. Of the flying Evil, only Gremlins are amored. Neither Golems nor Quicksilvers nor Shriekers are. All the rest are armored, although the drop chance may be zero in rare cases. Damascus Golem Dark Crusader (540 HP) Dark Crusader (380 HP) Death Dullahan (First Circle) Dullahan (Second Circle) Gargoyle Golem Gremlin Guildenstern (Penultimate Transformation) Guildenstern (Final Transformation) Imp Iron Golem Last Crusader (480 HP) Last Crusader (400 HP) Lich Lich Lord Nightstalker (260 HP) Nightstalker (180 HP) Quicksilver Shadow Shrieker See Also * Locations in Vagrant Story Links to Area Guides with the Loot dropped and Armor worn/dropped by individual entities * Characters External Links * Enemy FAQ by J Tilton. Like many guides, a list of creatures, but also a complete list of their weapons, armor and drops. * Vagrant Story: Combat Mechanics Guide by Beamup. Like many guides, a list of creatures. Also creature abilities and vulnerabilities, and details about the abilities (affinity, type, etc) * Enemy Library (Vagrant Story) - Archived copy of a website with a unique game hints/list format Category:Guides Category:Lists Category:Entities Category:Game Mechanics